


Together

by naasad



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Valinor, background bagginshield, you can pry bisexual sam from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Sam has a script for when he reaches Valinor.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarthtoEarth_AshestoAshes_DusttoDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthtoEarth_AshestoAshes_DusttoDust/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely sib from another crib based on a conversation we had when I was extremely high on sugar and having all the feels.
> 
> Also, I came up with two awesome OCs for this pretty much on accident and now I have no idea when I'll ever get to use them again. Amrun means "sunrise" and Annun means "sunset" and I am taking all suggestions for ways to insert a couple of twin enby elf pirates into literally any other fic. Also, I'm using "my Liege" as a gender-neutral form of "my Lord/my Lady".

Sam fidgeted anxiously on the edge of the boat, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon and the fast-approaching land.

Amrun put a gentle hand on his back. “It’ll be alright,” they promised.

Sam swallowed and nodded. “Begging your pardon, mi’Liege, but what happens if we hit them rocks over there?”

Amrun laughed. “We won’t. The Enchanted Isles are just that.” They leaned on the tiller ever so slightly, making an adjustment.

“But we’re headed right for them. Don’t mean to tell you how to do your job, on account of I’ve never been sailing before, but seems like the best way to avoid true and certain death would be to avoid them… Enchanted Isles.”

“Peace, Mayor Gamgee.” Amrun smiled softly. “No harm will come to you on this ship – from without or within. Look away if you must, but I promise you we will arrive in Alqualonde safe and whole.”

Sam sighed and faced the bow, wringing his hands now. “If you say so, mi’Liege. Guess you haven’t given me reason not to trust you this far.” He held his breath as they approached the Isles.

Amrun grinned and headed straight for a particular rock.

Sam flinched away, but he kept his eyes open.

Just when he was sure he was going to die, they sailed straight through the Isle.

There was sun and birds and tall white towers.

Amrun set a course and lashed the tiller still, standing and putting both hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Welcome, Mayor Gamgee, to Eldamar.”

Sam gaped in awe. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this,” he murmured reverently.

Amrun laughed. “We’ll be in Alqualonde within the hour. I’d recommend packing your things if you haven’t already.”

Sam nodded, still gaping, and wandered down into the bowels of the ship to collect his things. There was a little wooden box of shire salt he pressed to his lips before packing. “Mr. Frodo’ll be wanting for some Shire cooking,” he muttered as he folded his clothes. “Best not disappoint.”

His heart pained him for a moment. “Alright,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. “There’s no reason to be so concerned. Just practice what Elanor told you. Right young lady she is, very smart, just like her mother.” He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to rehearse, then he jumped at the ringing of the ship’s bell.

“All hands on deck!” Captain Annun bellowed. “Eyes to port, ready the anchor and moors!”

“Well,” Sam said, “that’s that.” He scooped up his pack and made his way to the deck.

Annun clapped him on the back, their tri-corned hat the only way he could tell them apart from their twin. “Are you ready, Mayor Gamgee?”

Sam nodded. “Now or never,” he said. “Thank you for your hosting, mi’Liege, and for putting up with my impertinent questions.”

Annun’s eyes softened, and they smiled. “I am glad you thought to ask rather than assume. Come, let’s get you ready. Looks like you have quite the entourage waiting.” They pointed port side, and Sam’s eyes widened in shock.

There stood Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf, Bilbo, and a surly looking Dwarf.

“Who’s that?” he asked.

Annun scowled. “I’m not sure. I’ve never heard of a dwarf in Eldamar. He must have done some great deed to be so regarded by our Maker.”

There was a bit of a lurch as the side of the boat bumped against the dock and Annun disappeared to shout orders.

Sam grinned and waved to those waiting on the shore.

Bilbo waved back enthusiastically, while Gandalf and Lord Elrond raised a hand in greeting and Lady Galadriel simply gave a regal nod. The Dwarf did nothing.

The moment he was given permission, Sam charged down the gangplank. “It’s so good to see you all!” he said, beaming.

Bilbo laughed and wrapped his arms around him. “And you as well, lad, and you as well!”

Sam stretched on his toes to look over their shoulders. “Where’s Mr. Frodo gone to?”

“He’ll be along shortly,” Bilbo promised. “Oh, may I introduce Thorin Oakenshield?” He gestured to the Dwarf beside him.

Sam blinked in shock. “Begging your pardon, King Thorin, but I thought you were dead.”

“I was,” Thorin said. “Or rather, I am. Bilbo had need of me, so I was fetched from Mahal’s forge. I cannot leave this place or I turn to stone, and none of my kinsmen are here, but….” He glanced at Bilbo and smiled, something like love in his eyes.

“Well,” Sam said, “Gimli should be along soon enough. Heard tell Legolas was going to sneak him in if he could. There’s two won’t be separated by anything.”

Thorin cursed and threw his hands up in the air. “What is it with all the Elf-fuckers in my family? We of Durin’s line were once looked upon with pride and jealousy, proper Dwarfs every last one of us.”

Bilbo giggled and patted Thorin’s hand. “Thorin, my dear, you’re beginning to sound like a Hobbit.” He turned to Sam, still chuckling. “Forgive him, he’s a bit batty. Too much exposure to Elves, you know, although he’s been getting along quite well with Ecthelion lately.”

Thorin spewed more curses at that, slipping into Khuzdul here and there.

Bilbo looked behind Sam at that moment. “Oh, look!”

Sam turned to see Frodo just cresting the hill.

He swallowed, not knowing if it would be worse to wait or to charge over like a lunatic.

Frodo was frozen as well, staring as if he couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

“You know,” Bilbo said, “when I went on my adventure, I got a tall, handsome nincompoop of my own to spend the rest of my days with. He’s quite possibly more valuable to me than a shirt of mithril rings.” He winked. “Go to him, now.”

Sam dropped his pack and ran, meeting Frodo halfway and nearly tackling him to the ground.

“Sam!” Frodo cried, burying his face into his shoulder. “You’re here!”

“I am,” Sam wept. “I am here, and so are you. No, no, wait.” He stood up, back straight, and put his hands behind his back, ready to recite. “Have to do this proper now. Mr. Frodo, there’s something I’ve got to say to you.”

Frodo faltered for a moment. “Alright, Sam, what is it?”

“Alright, well. You were there when I married Rosie, and you remember Elanor don’t you? Well, she’s grown now, and a right smart young lady she is, too, just like her mum, and she told me I’ve got to say this to you, alright? Just give me a moment.” Sam cleared his throat. “Frodo.”

Frodo’s eyes widened at the use of his name.

“Frodo, we went through fire and death, we did. And when we came back, I thought to myself ‘Well, now, Sam, it’ll all go back to normal.’ Only it didn’t, couldn’t. After all we went through, nothing could ever be the same. I loved Rosie, I did, and I still do. Won’t ever stop, I don’t think. We didn’t always understand each other, and that’s to be expected. And it’s not all this to say I love her more or less than I love you, but it’s different, see? You and I, we did things no one else could dream of, and we did them together. And Elanor’s given her permission, and all the rest have, too – Frodo-lad, Rosie-lass, Little Merry, Little Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo the Second, Ruby, Robin, and Tolman – and all the grandkids – Elfstan, Firiel, Holfast, and, well, we’d be here all day if I continued like this – but the point is they’ve all said yes, and we’re here now, the two of us, and I’d like it if we could keep being together. Long as you’re alright with that, see?”

Frodo blinked in shock, then a slow smiled bloomed across his face. “Oh, Sam.” He reached out and threaded his fingers into Sam’s curls, tugging him close for a kiss.


End file.
